1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for stacking box-shaped articles such as containers and cardboard boxes.
2. Description of the Background
In stacking equipment of a warehouse, box-shaped articles such as containers and cardboard boxes must be stacked (i.e., vertically stacked) in predetermined quantities before setting the box-shaped articles on deliverers. At times, it is desired to stack the articles such that those to be delivered earlier are above those to be delivered later so that they can be readily taken out in individual destinations.
A detailed explanation of the prior art relating to the solution of this problem will be described later in connection with a discussion of the drawings.